elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora Raven
}} Pandora Chaos Raven is a shapeshifting Immortal of unknown origin and power , though she has commonly taken the form of a small girl, dark cloud or adult woman. She is first seen in the Hidden Genesis arc in her "girl" form, and later in a monstrous "cloud" form, though much later she is seen taking an "adult" form far into the Sister II arc. She seems to have links to Magus and some sort of unknown goal which involves helping Magus escape from the spiritual plane. She is evidently the mother of Adrian Raven. __TOC__ History Pandora appears in the beginning of the Hidden Genesis arc, speaking to Mr. Verres, Agent Wolf and Agent Cranium about the nature of a dimensional occurrence that had been caused by the arrival of Magus. She described Magus as an egg that had fallen from his nest, which she had caught and hidden in a new nest. She went on to say that Magus would grow to become a hawk while the agents were mice, but encouraged the agents to become hawks themselves for the sake of her entertainment. She then disappears, leaving the agents confused. Later she appears to Magus to mock him for his failure to successfully escape the spiritual plane and give him advice, leading to him following Ellen. She chastises Magus for referring to her as "Chaos": and tells him to be more creative, refusing to give her real name, which so far remains unknown. She reveals her shape-shifting ability after Magus had left, changing from a dark cloud of random shapes and beings to the small girl form seen earlier. Pandora is next seen in Sister II when Abraham arrives to kill Ellen, appearing to prevent Magus from leaving and ordering him to follow Ellen.and protect her. After Raven is defeated in combat by Abraham, Pandora is shown watching over Raven and she restores his illusion, telling him she would take care of the situation and referring to herself as his mother. Later she assumes the form of Fox, Nanase's summon, to move Nanase from the school and wake her up to protect Ellen. After Abraham is defeated by Nanase and rendered unconscious by Mr. Verres, Pandora urges Magus to amplify Verres' anger so that he will lose his self control and kill Abraham. Pandora threatens to abandon Magus if he will not cooperate, but Magus refuses regardless. Pandora, enraged, attacks him, tells him her full name and then leaves him isolated in an unknown plane. Later, Pandora meets with her son in the form of Agent Wolf, once Raven sees through the deception Pandora berates her son for fighting with Abraham while Raven yells at his mother for allowing Abraham to attack the school. After Raven insists he wants to make a difference Pandora says she will destroy the world as we know it and replace it with one in which Raven can do as he pleases without restraint. She later reveals her child form to a news camera crew while they are interviewing a student in front of Moperville South. She calls attention to herself by appearing out of nowhere, floating and laughing before disappearing in a blast of light and disruptive radiation. Although Pandora is not seen, she was the one who gave Dex magical abilities in order to bring about an apocalypse and reveal magic to the world. She also granted Justin a magic mark. The fact that she is given magic marks without knowledge or consent is terrifying to Noah. It is possible that she is behind Magus' situation, and that it has to do with Adrian somehow, given how she tried to force Magus to influence Abraham's death and her statement to Adrian that she would destroy the world for him. Abilities So far Pandora' only abilities have been shown to be shape-shifting, tearing holes in dimensions, granting people magical power, and returning her son's illusion. Trivia Pandora's cloud form is said to be constantly shifting and changing, with parts splitting and combining randomly while still giving the appearance of a regular pattern of movement. Dan Shive has claimed that Pandora in her cloud form would be one of the hardest things he could think of to animate. References Category:Supporting characters Category:Antagonists Category:People Category:Magic Category:Spiritual plane Category:Immortals